


Together

by hbj01



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: 2x19, F/M, FP and Betty cute moment, Family Fluff, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, Missing Scene, One Shot, Support, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 02:37:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14439654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hbj01/pseuds/hbj01
Summary: Set at the end of 2x19. After the long and horrible day Betty goes to the Jones trailer to tell Jughead everything. FP, Betty, and Jughead have a well deserved moment. 2x19 was a whirlwind of emotions, you guys!





	Together

Betty Cooper quietly knocked on the door of the Jones trailer. She looked up at the moon’s glow and wondered what time of night it was. This felt to be one of the longest days of her life. The thoughts of the Black Hood, her father, Chick, and her real brother swirled in her mind. She pushed it away with a wave of her hand. She had something else to worry about right now. She can deal with that later.

FP Jones slowly opened the door, peering at who it could be through the crack. His hair was askew from him pulling at it. Betty stepped forward.

“Mr. Jones, I’m so sorry. I know it’s late. I wanted to speak with Jughead if I could.” She wrung her hands in front of her. FP sighed.

“Of course, Betty.” He whispered as he started to open the door. 

Jughead, at hearing his girlfriend’s voice, put his laptop aside and stood from the couch, starting to approach the door. 

“Mr. Jones…” Betty stepped forward, remaining outside of the trailer. FP froze, the door at arm’s length.

“I’m so sorry,” Betty continued. “I never should have gotten Jughead involved with Chick. Or the Black Hood. It’s my fault. You were right to pull Jughead away when you did.” 

“Betty, you don’t have to…” FP started to say, shaking his head.

“No, I do have to. I’m so sorry you both are having to deal with my family’s insanity. I can’t thank you enough, Mr. Jones, for everything you and Jughead have done.” She paused. “I’m sorry my mom didn’t tell you about your son. I can’t imagine what that must feel like.” FP shook his head. Jughead stood behind the door, listening and watching his father’s face. 

“Jughead and I aren’t going to make the same mistakes you and my mother did.” Betty paused. She pursed her lips. 

“I know that,” FP whispered. 

“Jughead’s safety means everything to me,” Betty continued. She felt tears brim in her eyes. “Mr. Jones, I am desperately in love with your son. Keeping him safe will be my top priority from now on.” FP smiled and nodded. Jughead felt his heart constrict at her words. He caught the tear in his eye before it spilt. 

“Thank you, Betty.” FP smiled. “I will always be here for you and your mother, I hope you know that.” Betty nodded, smiling at him.

“Is everything alright at home,” FP asked. 

“It will be,” Betty answered. FP released the door and gestured inside.

“Jughead is right here. I’ll give you both a moment.” FP walked past Betty, placing his hand on top of her head for a moment before exiting and trailer and closing the door behind him. Jughead backed up to the couch and smiled at Betty as she looked at him. 

“Hey,” he whispered. 

“Hi.” 

“What happened with Chick?” 

“He’s gone.” Betty took a step towards him. “I think for good this time.” 

“Betty…” 

Betty rushed forward and wrapped her arms around Jughead. Jughead immediately put his chin on top of her head, returning the embrace. He felt her tears begin to soak his shirt.

“Today was so awful,” Betty sniffled.

“I know,” Jughead whispered, rocking her. 

“I have to tell you something.” Betty lifted her head to look into his eyes. “I want to tell you something.”

“What is it?” 

Betty gently pressed her lips to his, hoping it wouldn't be the last time. Jughead cradled her cheek, returning the pressure. Betty pulled away and met his eyes.

“The Black Hood called me.” 

Betty watched as Jughead’s eyes darkened. She felt his body stiffen. 

“He told me to give Chick to him and…” She paused letting out a small sob. “And I did. I took Chick to the graveyard and the Black Hood came. Chick ran and the Black Hood chased after him. That’s the last I saw of them.” Betty sobbed again, pulling back from Jughead.

“Betty,” he whispered. 

“My darkness is scaring me, Jughead. I’m afraid of what I’m capable of. I let the Black Hood kill him, Jug, even though he did murder my brother. I still...he was still a person...and I am responsible for…” Betty put her face in her hands, her entire body shaking. She felt Jughead’s strong arms wrap around her.

“It’s alright. Breathe, Betts.” He pressed his lips to her head. “I’m not afraid of your darkness.” Betty looked up at him surprisingly through puffy eyes.

“I’m not,” he confirmed. “I have darkness too. You’ve seen it.” He put his fingers under her chin. “Whatever we do, we’ll figure it out together. No matter what happens I will be by your side, Betty Cooper.” Betty nodded, smiling up at him. “We can beat the Black Hood. We can beat our inner demons. As long as we have each other.” Betty pressed her forehead to his, feeling the tears of comfort and love drip down her cheeks. 

“I am completely, unconditionally in love with you,” Jughead whispered.

“I love you more than anything,” Betty whispered back.  

The couple met together in a gentle kiss. Jughead held Betty’s face in his hands as he moved his lips with hers. Betty had never felt more at home in her entire life. She slowly put her hands in his hair, knocking his beloved beanie to the floor. They parted, smiles on each others faces.

“Together,” Betty whispered. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
